erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gretzer Uul
Gretzer Uul is - while he self proclaims as an "assassin" - what one would call a "thug" for a galactic crime syndicate based around dominion over Wild Space and other areas of primarily pirate control. He acts as an executioner for the syndicate, and whether or not there are multiple like him is unknown. He is human, though an alien symbiote seems to have replaced at least one of his arms. History Gretzer originated somewhere within administered space, likely from one of the more human-laden planets such as the United Republic or the Athrugadhi Empire. Obviously, where exactly is obscured, either by Gretzer's own choosing, or as necessity and forced by the Syndicate. He lived there, with a seemingly average life, until his Teenage years, this being the time-frame of his "collapse." At some point, he broke, apparently very spontaneously, with no prior warning in any way, shape, or form. One night, he awoke angered, and with malicious intent. He murdered his parents, Laytn and Cassana, in cold blood, oddly leaving his sister, Arana, alive despite having just slaughtered their wellspring. He dropped in front of his now dead parents, their blood still fresh on his hands and broke into tears, muttering to himself that "he didn't mean it", that "he didn't do it". He and his sister soon disappeared, only for Gretzer to appear later as what he is currently, a thug. To this day he remembers and regrets this event, and will go into a rage if he is taunted with it. It was very possible that this was truly the syndicate's fault, as they were known to enact plans such as this in order to prime possible subjects for recruitment. A broken mind is easier to manipulate, after all. He was taken in by this syndicate, where they altered him both psychologically and physically, molding his broken mind like putty, and enhancing his body. Psychologically, Gretzer became hot-tempered, however, this rarely shows in current times, likely due to the symbiote having attached itself to not only his flesh, but his brain, this also enables increased intelligence. Physically, he is much stronger than an average human male, aided by the aforementioned symbiote, which provides a steroid-like substance to all remaining organic areas of his body, increasing strength and intelligence. As implied in the latter sentence, the syndicate also augmented Gretzer, replacing limbs not taken by the symbiote with cybernetics. He was also trained in advanced combat techniques, including melee combat, and ranged. While this has not been confirmed, it is likely that Gretzer suffers from PTSD from the events mentioned previous. Abilities The Symbiote creature attached to Gretzer grants him extra-human abilities, most of which are dependent on if the Symbiote has been adequately fed, such as generation of bio-electricity. "Feeding" entails the Symbiote consuming the innards of a subject, this is done - much akin to certain species of spiders - by liquification of said innards. Passive Abilities (Does not require feeding) Heightened Strength The Symbiote, even when not fed, grants Gretzer heightened strength, allowing him to lift a fair amount more weight than the average human male. This effect is made greater when the Symbiote is fed, and could presumably heighten to superhuman levels, provided enough sustenance. Heightened Agility/Speed This is very similar to his strength, however, it affects agility and speed. It has the same reaction when fed, as well Heightened Self Healing While not exactly a substantial increase, the Symbiote does allow for faster unassisted wound healing in both itself and Gretzer. This effect is increased substantially when the Symbiote is fed, but its effect is on demand and short lived, and will burn through any energy collected from feeding in a matter of seconds, but the effect can be extended if a larger number of life forms are consumed. Non-Passive Abilities Bio-Electricity Generation A seemingly key "feature" of the Symbiote is it's ability to generate large amounts of electricity when fed, like a non-magical form of electrokinesis. The maximum amount of electricity the Symbiote can generate is unknown, but this is completely dependent on the level of feeding that Gretzer gives it, and Gretzer seems to be able to control the amount it outputs, from a stun effect to a lethal current. Equipment Armoring Weaponry PK-10 Hybrid Gauss/Ion Rifle The PK-10, which is most commonly used by Gretzer as a weapon, is a four barreled hybrid weapon, utilizing one pair of barrels for Gauss, and the other pair for ion. Only one mode may be used at a time, due to obvious problems that would be present in using the electromagnetics of a Gauss rail while using ionized materials. Where the ion mode does not need to be reloaded, and only stops if overheated, the Gauss mode is limited to thirty round magnetized ordinance magazines. Gretzer will have, at least, ten of these magazines on him during normal circumstances. The Ion mode can continually fire for about three minutes before overheating, and requiring a cool-down. This would obviously prompt Gretzer to selectively fire the weapon for short periods in order to keep the temperatures of the ion energy core low. While the weapon does indeed have an ion core, it has two cores, both exclusively providing power to either mode. Ramjet Ion Handgun Anansi Nano Vibrablade Pk 10 07 2016 by peterku-da9m350.jpg|PK-10 Hybrid Gauss/Ion Rifle Ramjet by peterku-d9f6y5h.jpg|Ramjet Ion Handgun Anansi by peterku-da7yt05.jpg|Anansi Nano Vibrablade Tumblr n08l1efKPo1t3osr7o1 1280.jpg|Gretzer Full Body, Symbiote Devouring Soldier Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Assassins